Differences
by Redemptions
Summary: Inuyasha is injured in a fight with the infamous, Incubus. He's not in any shape to hunt for jewel shards, or protect Kagome from the Incubus. Then, a Succubus attacks, only going after Inuyasha through Kagome? Please, Read and Review. Chap. 3 up, 4 soon.
1. The Start

**Redemptions**

**  
This is my first fan fiction ever posted on the internet by me. So please, if you see any errors or such, please note on it in a review.**

* * *

**"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, looking up at the window from outside. The light in her bedroom turned on. She came to the window seconds later. She looked down at him. He crossed his arms and snorted at her pajamas. "You're times up, lets go."**

**Kagome sighed. "But it's so late at night." She said pointing at the half moon. **

**"You're point is? Let's go." **

**"Fine, I'll get my stuff." She sighed then disappeared into her bedroom. She threw her bag out the window at Inuyasha. He caught it and growled. **

**"Does she always have to throw her junk out the window at me?" He said quietly as he opened her bag and dug around in it. He could hear her walking down the stairs in her house very faintly. He pulled out a white bra and he looked at it funny. "The hell is this thing? Food?" Kagome walked out of her house with a beige bag of food. She locked the door and ran around the corner to Inuyasha. She yelped when she saw him holding the bra. **

**"SIT BOY!" **

**Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, Kagome's bra and bag falling beside him. She ran over and took them. "Inuyasha!"**

**"What!" He growled as he sat up. Kagome put her things in the bag. **

**"You shouldn't touch my things! It's my private stuff!" she told him, blushing a little. **

**"What is it anyways?" He asked, standing up and rubbing the dirt off his face.**

**"Nothing."**

**"Nothing? Well, this 'nothing' seems to get you so embarrassed." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome put the bag on her back and put her hands on her hips. **

**"I got it for Sango." **

**"What is 'it'?"**

**"NOTHING!"**

"Well, it's got to be something." He said smiling, enjoying teasing Kagome. "You're so worked up about it."

**"Inuyasha!" He flinched for the word. He waited for it but it never came. "Let's go."**

**He opened his eyes and saw Kagome heading for the well shrine. He shrugged and ran after her.**

* * *

**"Sango!" Kagome skipped into the hut where Sango and Miroku were sitting in front of the fire pit. Miroku, as usual, had a red hand print on his face from Sango. She stood up. **

**"Ah, Kagome." She smiled.**

**"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "We were asked to exterminate a demon from the village. It seems the men of the village have some troubles from a demon."**

**"Oh," Kagome pointed behind her. "Myoga was showing him the demon prints by the well. He'll be back in a moment. Sango, i got you some clothes that i don't fit no more. And I bought you some stuff." She opened her bag and handed Miroku the food and showed Sango a pair of blue jeans. **

**"You think I'd fit them?" Sango asked, putting them up to her waist. **

**"Of course, and you'd look hot in them." Miroku said, peeking over Sango's shoulder. She brought her hand up and hit Miroku in the face again, making the hand print even more red.**

**"Lecher." She said. He stepped back from Sango and sat back down, waving his hand over the slap to cool it off.**

**"I think you would fit them." Kagome continued, ignoring Miroku's whining. "Here's a top to go with it." She pulled out a pink tank top and handed to Sango. **

**"I should wear them when we aren't doing anything that would rip them." **

**"That's all right."**

**"Thanks, Kagome. I'll try them on." Sango smiled and walked out of the hut to the Bath house. Kagome looked at Miroku. He waved his staff a little.**

**"I think she would hot in those clothes." He smiled. Kagome sighed. **

**"Can't you get you're mind out of the gutter?" Miroku shrugged. Kagome tossed her bag onto her sleeping bag that she left and took the jewel shards out from under her shirt. She looked inside the bottle and counted. One big piece and four little shards. They had about one half and a quarter to go until the jewel was fixed. She looked around the hut. "Where's' Shippo?"**

**"He and Kaede went back to the village where she lived with the priestess, Kikyo. She told Inuyasha to return to her when he finished restoring the Shikon Jewel, and Shippo went with her to protect her." Miroku explained as Inuyasha walked into the hut. He crossed his arms and looked around the room.**

**"All right, where's the jewel shards?" He demanded. He looked at Kagome and held a hand out. "Give me the bottle."**

**"Why?"**

**"Just give them!" He hissed. Kagome sighed deeply and took of the necklace. She held it out to Inuyasha and he snatched it. He opened it and dropped a shard inside. He closed it up and handed it back.**

**"Where'd you find that? I didn't even sense it."**

**"Myoga said a demon took one from a man at the village. I was told he tried to flee but the demon ate the man whole, including the jewel shard. But I got it back, with no help from the Shard detector." Inuyasha said, referring to Kagome. She put the bottle around her neck, and put her hands on her hips.**

**"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's fang necklace glowed and it dragged him rougly down to the ground. He fell through the boards of the hut and down into a mud hole. He cried out as he sat up. **

**"WHY THE HELL IS THERE MUD DOWN HERE!" Inuyasha yelled. He looked at his haori and growled loudly. Miroku and Kagome looked down at Inuyasha. **

**"Oops. I forgot we were inside." Kagome said quietly.**

**"Congratulations, Inuyasha. You just found a Mud Bath." Miroku said. Kagome looked at him. **

**"Mud Bath? You mean this is like a hot spring only mud, not water?" She asked. Miroku nodded. **

**"These are very rare to find in some areas." Miroku explained. "They are found mostly in the rainy parts of here."**

**"DAMN YOU KAGOME! YOU'D BETTER RUN, CUZ IM PISSED!" He yelled. Kagome glared at him as he stood up and looked at her, their faces just inches away.**

**"SIT BOY!"**

**Inuyasha yelled out as he was dragged deep into the mud pit, deepening it with him. Kagome stood up and whipped the mud off her cheek and walked out of the hut. Miroku shook his head and tisked at Inuyasha. "You're going to have a tough time getting Kagome to sleep with you."**

**"You sick monk!" Inuyasha jumped out of the mud hole and pushed Miroku into it. "Who said I wanted Kagome to sleep with me! I mean, come on! she's' Kagome!"**

**"OH!" Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome and Sango standing by the door. Sango was wearing the outfit Kagome brought for her. "I'm JUST Kagome, eh!"**

**"Uh..." Inuyasha gulped. Sango gave Inuyasha the look she always gives him when he pisses Kagome off. **

**"Well fine then! Then your JUST Inuyasha, looking for the jewel shards on his own," Kagome smirked and turned around and picked up her bag. "I'm leaving."  
"What? You just got here!" Inuyasha said, Miroku climbing out of the hole. **

**"And now I'm leaving. I can tell when I'm not wanted." Kagome gave Inuyasha one last glare before she left the hut. Sango put her hands on her hips and turned to Inuyasha and Miroku. **

**"But I just brought her here! What's her problem?"**

**"Your such a jerk, Inuyasha." Sango said, walking over to her bed where her weapon, the Hiraikotsu, was hooked against the wall. "Cant you tell when to stop!"**

**"How am I supposed to know that?" Inuyasha spat. Sango looked over at Inuyasha and swung her Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha and Miroku. It hit Inuyasha right before his feet but the impact sent Miroku back into the mud pit.  
"Ask her." She picked up her Hiraikotsu, put it over her shoulder, and then left the hut. Inuyasha's brow twitched.**

**"God damn it..." Inuyasha growled and left the hut after Kagome.**

* * *

**"God, why does he have to be such a jerk?" Kagome said, walking slowly up the trail. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at the sky, and stopped walking. **

**"He always teases me...its cool at first, but then it gets too far..." She smiled. "Sometimes, i even start to like it when he pays more attention to me than anyone else..."**

**Inuyasha leaned forward in the tree he was in, getting and ear full on her out load thoughts. He blushed when she finished her last sentence. Kagome looked down at the ground. **

**"But then...there's Kikyo...his past love..." Inuyasha stopped blushing.**

**Kikyo. She still had a grudge against her since the last encounter. Inuyasha sighed, closing his eyes. Kikyo wanted to take him into Hell with her a couple of months ago, yet the feeling of Kikyo next to him still lingers in his nerves. the feel of her cold lips against his. Maybe he still had feelings for the dead Priestess. But then there was Kagome, the Reincarnation of Kikyo. Kagome not only smells like Kikyo, but resembles her. "...he still loves her..." Her remark made him open his eyes in disbelief, like as if he was staring at an Angel. Kagome smiled. "He still loves her...i don't even know why I even try to get him to like me...maybe I..." Inuyasha leaned forward more. "WAIT, I can't love him...I can't love a man who already has his heart set on another woman...a cold, dead heart..." He started to smell salt. She was crying. Only a little bit. Inuyasha fought the urge to jump down and comfort her. But she would only get madder at him for listening in on her speaking her thoughts. She wiped her eyes, and then continued down the path. Inuyasha jumped down onto the ground and slowly followed after her. The salt smell stayed, so she wasn't stopping. When she reached the well, she stared at it. "Inuyasha..." His mouth opened, about to respond. "Your JUST Inuyasha...but, I like you that way-"**

**Inuyasha jolted as he saw Kagome react the way she does when she senses a jewel shard fragment. He looked around to see any sing of a demon that was dangerously close to Kagome. His nose picked up a sent of a demon. Kagome felt it coming close so she took her bow and arrow off her back and waited. A gust of wind hit Inuyasha's nose and he hated the smell of the demon. He dashed towards Kagome as a whirlwind appeared and went after her. He stood in front of her and she shrieked. "Inuyasha!" He felt a breeze pass by his cheek and growled. Blood started to spill out of the small minor wound on his cheek. **

**"Damn you!" **

**The whirlwind stopped and a wolf demon smiled as he put one hand on his hip and waved slightly. "Hey there, Kagome."**

* * *

**There you go.**

**This time, I cleaned it up. And I know I promised to update once a week, but you know, it's hard to when you have things to do…and a certain boy to hang out with. **

**Please Review.**


	2. The Blood Lust and Kikyo

**Redemptions**

**Okay, I'm back. I had lost this part somewhere on my computer, might have not clicked save, but the other version had a better beginning. Yeah, I suck at them.**

**I do not own Inuyasha or other Characters.**

** Yet, you know that.**

* * *

**  
**

**Inuyasha growled at Kouga as he tickled Kagome. Kouga was the only thing getting in Inuyasha's way with Kagome.**

**  
Kouga wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her against him. "Now, are you feeling better, Kagome?"**

**  
"Yeah, thanks Kouga!" She giggled.**

**  
"Yeah, thanks Kouga, and now we are leaving." Inuyasha said, slipping his hands into his haori and walking up the two. He looked down at Kagome. "Come on, let's go."**

**  
"Wait a minute, Mutt-Face!" Kouga stuck a finger in Inuyasha's face, making him take a few steps back. "You're the one who made Kagome cry in the first place, obviously. She should come with me."**

**  
Inuyasha growled loudly. "What did you just say?"**

**  
"You know as well as I do, when a demon smells the strong sent of salt from tears, they come running to kill. And I wouldn't want that happening to my Kagome now, would I?" Kouga explained, then nuzzled his cheek against Kagome's, making her giggle.**

**  
"Oh, Kouga!" Kagome laughed. "I wouldn't get killed. I have my bow and arrow with me!" Usually, Kagome says, 'I have Inuyasha with me.' But now that she is upset with Inuyasha, she objects to him protecting her. Inuyasha chuckled.**

**  
"You couldn't even hit the ground with that, let alone protect your self!" Inuyasha blurted out. "That's why I protect you!" He added quickly. Kagome crossed her arms, and slightly leaned against Kouga's chest.**

**  
"I could to protect myself!" She hissed. Kouga gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.**

**  
Inuyasha noticed that. '_She must LIKE Kouga! But all the times she rejected him and myself! Why go with him now?' _Inuyasha shook the thought out of his head. **

**"Kagome, you know I will protect you! Why would you listen to this mangy-wolf! I can protect you a lot better than him!"**

**  
Kagome smiled. "Maybe Kouga is nicer than a certain Dog I know."**

**  
Inuyasha blinked. He didn't want to lose Kagome to the Wolf Demon he despised so much. Inuyasha always thought that Kagome liked him, not Kouga. He took a deep breath to keep his adrenaline away. The last thing he needed was for Kagome to Sit him for attacking Kouga. Koga sent Inuyasha a dirty look.**

**  
"Well, Mutt-Face, looks like you lost this one...again." Koga laughed, he placed his hands on Kagome's hips. "Kagome, why don't you just sit this bad dog and we can go swimming? What do you say?"**

**Kagome brought a finger to her lips, watching Inuyasha. He did look upset with Kouga. And she liked it. Inuyasha had been a prick to her for the past week. She thought he deserved it. He looked up at Kouga.**

**"Sure, Kouga. I'd love to!" She looked at Inuyasha just in time to watch his jaw drop. He quickly gathered himself up and crossed his arms.**

**  
"Fine, go with Kouga, see if I care. All I have to say is you're fending for yourself when a demon comes to kill you on you're way back!" Inuyasha growled, then ran towards the hut. Kagome sighed. Kouga smiled.**

**  
"Do you really want to go with me, Kagome?" He asked. She shrugged.**

**  
"Sure, it's better than being with that moody Inuyasha."**

**  
"Alright then, let's go!" Kouga wrapped an arm around her waist and sped away, covering them both inside his whirlwind.**

* * *

**Inuyasha stomped into the new hut, next door to the newly created Mud House. Sango and Miroku were sitting across the room from each other. Sango was still wearing the new clothes Kagome gave her.**

**  
"Ah, Inuyasha, you're back." Miroku said. Inuyasha growled, showing his fangs. The smell of Kagome was around the room. He looked around, hoping to find her. Miroku sighed. "We have a job in the nearby village, I hope you know."**

**  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded. "Is she here?"**

**  
Sango stood up. "No, she's not. You made her leave, remember?" She explained. "You have a knack for making her mad." Inuyasha turned to Sango. She smelt like Kagome. The clothes she had on smelled of her. She also wore the same fragrance Kagome always wears. He sighed. Then sat down crossed-legged by the door, Tetsusagia resting on his shoulder.**

**  
"She didn't go back to her Era...she went with Kouga!" He spat out his name. Sango and Miroku watched Inuyasha. There was an awkward silence until Miroku broke it with a laugh.**

**  
"You lost to Kouga again?" he laughed loudly. Sango giggled. Inuyasha stood up, drawing out the Tetsusagia from it's sheath and pointed it at Miroku.**

**  
"Shut up, Monk! I didn't lose anything!" Miroku smiled, and waved as in to tell him to put Tetsusagia back.**

**  
"Calm down. I know what you mean." Miroku crossed his arms. "I know you DO have feelings for Kagome. And the thought of her leaving you for the wolf, Kouga, makes you upset. You tried to keep Kagome away from him for the past month because you knew Kagome liked Kouga. Right?"**

**  
Inuyasha smirked. "Whatever, Monk. If Kagome wants to be with the one she likes, then so can I." Sango shook her head.**

**  
"She wants to be with you."**

**  
"Shut up!" He hissed. Sango closed her mouth and bit her lip. "Kagome can go to Kouga all she wants...I don't care. That's her choice; I can't stop her even if I wanted to!"**

**  
Miroku sighed and stood up, taking his staff off against the wall. "Inuyasha, let's continue this later. We must go and help the village. There's a demon-"**

**  
"I know, I can smell it." He hooked the Tetsusagia on his hip and turned to the door. He tore of the bamboo off that they used as a door. "Sango, get Kirara, we are going to need your help to."**

**  
"Right." Kirara jumped off Sango's bed and into her arms. She squeaked loudly and growled. Even the little demon could sense the other one. Inuyasha smiled. "At least Kagome won't get in my way..." He walked out of the hut just as Miroku said something quietly.**

**  
"He doesn't mean it."**

**  
"Yeah, he has liked Kagome for a while now...but he keeps messing it up by running off with Kikyo." Sango said, hooking her Hiraikotsu on her back.**

**  
"Maybe Kagome is only hanging out with Kouga just to cool off from her and Inuyasha's fight."**

**  
Sango shrugged and jogged out of the hut with Kirara and Miroku. Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder and transformed into the bigger Kirara in a flame. Sango jumped on Kirara's back and Miroku sat behind her. He moved closer to Sango for Inuyasha to sit behind him. Sango blushed slightly.**

**  
"Are you riding with us, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, trying not to sound weird with Miroku right on her. Inuyasha turned his head away.**

**  
"I'm a demon. I can run." He dashed for the nearby village at full speed with Miroku and Sango slowly flying behind him. All he could smell was blood...and clay.**

* * *

**The smell of blood and fire burning hit Inuyasha's nose as they stopped outside the village. The village was just ruins now. Bodies lay around the village, some decapitated, flesh burned off or partially eaten. Sango put on her gas mask as she gagged from the smell and sight. Miroku raised an eye brow as he covered his nose with his sleeve. **

**"Inuyasha, there's a poison aura. Most people perished from it. Then got devoured." He explained.**

**  
Inuyasha smirked, his hand resting on the handle of the Tetsusagia. "This is _just _poison, nothing harmful to us demons. You guys might as well stay back, Kirara will come with me."**

**Sango and Miroku nodded as they dismounted Kirara. They headed farther away from the poisonous air as Inuyasha and Kirara went into the village. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusagia as a demon appeared within the ruins. Inuyasha stepped forward and glared. "Kikyo," The demon turned, showing that it was the priestess, she smiled. But not the warming smile, the smile that burned his heart. Kirara growled. Kikyo shot a look at the cat demon and it jumped back.**

**  
"Well, I never thought I'd run into you again, Inuyasha." Kikyo started. Inuyasha smirked.**

**  
"Well, I guess your cursed." He said. He stuck Tetsusagia into the ground and crossed his arms. "Why, did you do this, Kikyo?"**

* * *

**Sigh, yeah I know. Short huh? At least it's up, ne? Remember, there's' no such things as Flames, that's just another word for "Advice" or whatever. **

**Got any ideas' for the next chapters? E-mail them to me at welcome any kind of E-mails, except spam. I have no time for those.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Stuck

Redemptions

Okay, well, here's chapter 3. I'm actually working on 4 right now. So it will take about…I don't know, two days to make? I'm just guessing.

I do not own Inuyasha at all. I wouldn't want the responsibility.

* * *

**Kikyo gave out a melodious laughter. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Do you have a sacred jewel shard?"**

**"Inuyasha, surely you know me better than that." Kikyo said. "I would never use the shards for something like this."**

**He sighed. Kirara nudged his shoulder with her nose and made a growl in the back of her throat. Inuyasha leaned his elbow on the top of her head. "Well, then why are you here?"**

**"I took some time here, helping the villagers. Here they had a couple shards that they protected. Then the three demons appeared and demanded the jewel shards. They wouldn't give in so they attacked."**

**"Hmm. You didn't help the villagers?" **

**Kikyo picked up her bow and hooked it on her shoulder, ignoring his comment. "The village didn't stand a chance."**

**"Really?" Inuyasha asked, sarcastically. He suddenly felt a pain in his head. He put a hand to his head. "Shit."**

**"The demon's poison is getting stronger, isn't it?" **

**"Argh. What demon?" Inuyasha asked. He leaned against Kirara and she worryingly nudged him back. "I don't smell any demon."**

**"You better go before the poison dulls your senses and the demon gets you." Kikyo held a hand out and her soul collectors wrapped around her and began pulling her into the air. "I'll be seeing you, Inuyasha."**

**"Kikyo!" He stepped towards where she was but she disappeared. Inuyasha heard Sango yell out. **

**"Inuyasha!" He spun around and saw Sango and Miroku running towards him. "Watch out!"**

**Inuyasha turned to where Sango pointed at. He suddenly felt blood pouring out of his stomach. Inuyasha fell to his knees and heaved instantly. Sango cried out.**

**"M-Miroku, No!" Inuyasha lifted his head to see a new demon holding Miroku up but his neck. The demon smiled as he squeezed. Blood dripped from Miroku's neck. He uttered out a cry. **

**"Inu-Yasha!" He said before the demon brought him closer and opened his mouth. It sank its fangs into Miroku's shoulder, hardly. "Ah!" Miroku screamed out. Sango watched terrified from a distance, covering her mouth with shock. Inuyasha heaved again, uncontrollably. Kirara growled and lunged at the demon that was trying to devour Miroku. She took her claws to his arm, ripping the flesh apart. It yelled out, dropping Miroku's limp body to the ground. It recklessly tossed Kirara into a pile of rubble and ran over to Sango. She shrieked as it tore into her stomach with it's clawed hands. It picked her up and slowly bit into her neck. Sango cried out, tears streaking with pain. **

**"Inuyasha!" Sango raised a hand to him. Inuyasha stared, helpless from the side as the demon bit down on Sango's windpipe. She choked for air then the demon dropped her. She struggled to breath and started to crawl for her Hiraikotsu. The demon chuckled under the blood covered mouth.**

**Inuyasha noticed it didn't look like any demon he had seem before. This one looked completely human. Long black hair. Brown eyes. Normal human, male, body. The only flaw was the pair of wings on its back…almost like a bats'.**

**Inuyasha felt his stomach empty as the demon stepped on Sango's back, pushing her to the ground. She cried. "No! Leave me alone." She tried to say but her voice came out badly, almost un-understandable. The demon leaned down to her face and began licking the blood from her cheek. "No!" Inuyasha tried to gather himself up. He managed to stand up. **

**"Sango!" He managed out and took a single step. His suddenly felt tired. His mind just went blank and he closed his eyes, falling back. He forgot what he was hoping to do.**

**Inuyasha fell asleep.**

* * *

**"Is he going to be all right?" A soft voice asked. **

**"He'll be fine." Another woman's voice assured. "Just a little bit of Poison to the head. Not to serious and not minor. Just enough to make him mentally and physically ill."**

**"But how did it happen?"**

**"Weren't you there?"**

**"No, I should have been, though." The Soft voice went on. "I might not have been able to help by much, but just by enough."**

**Inuyasha moaned out in pain quietly. **

**"Something about a Kikyo?"**

**Inuyasha put his hand on his head and tossed around on the bed. He felt a pair of arms hold him down to the bed. He couldn't move and that just made his pain worse. He growled out. **

**"Noooo." He cried out, tears forming in his closed eyes. The pain in his head was unbearable, a sharp pain. Strong enough to drive you insane. Inuyasha needed off the bed and wanted a glass of water. His throat tasted the sour taste of vomit and blood. A cold sweat clung to his body. Even though he was only wearing his haori pants. Inuyasha cried out, tears pouring out of his eyes.**

**"Kagome...help."**

**"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice rung out, making Inuyasha open his eyes. His vision was cloudy, almost impossible to see. He saw someone's face come into view. He raised a hand and touched it lightly, feeling the soft skin. He felt the wetness of tears. Kagome's blurred face came into focus. Tears stained her pale face. She searched his eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome leaned over Inuyasha, leaning over his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting on his chest. Inuyasha rubbed his sore eyes. They felt bloodshot. Kagome's wet tears started to drip onto his bare chest. Inuyasha held her tightly. **

**"Kagome." He nuzzled into her shoulder. He didn't want to let her go. He always seemed to screw up on the tender moments between him and Kagome, this time there will be no interruptions. But thoughts raced through his head. He had been attacked by the poison, but gotten away with so-called 'minor' illnesses. He also wondered what happened to Kouga. 'Ah, pain.' Inuyasha put a hand on his forehead, pulling back his sweat cover bangs.**

**"Well, isn't this a touching moment." The other woman, which Inuyasha had forgotten about, said. Kagome pulled away, blushing and looked over to her. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes again and searched the room. There were handmade plush cats allover. Medicine covered the shelves and tables. Another bed was across the large room. There was a cat pillow and a blanket with cat patches. Then he looked at the other woman. His mouth dropped open. She looked down at the wounded dog and smiled a fang full smile.**

**"A demon!" Inuyasha growled. He moved to quickly and nausea kicked in. He gagged but held it in. The woman crossed her arms. **

**"QUARTER demon to you, Inuyasha." She told him. She pulled back her white hair and smiled. "I'm Rais." Her cat tail twitched. Kagome smiled. **

**"She said that she would let us use her home as a recovery hospital for you and Miroku." Kagome explained. Inuyasha's eyes shot open.**

**"Miroku! Sango!" Inuyasha called out, sitting up quickly. Sickness engulfed Inuyasha's stomach and he started to heave. Kagome quickly handed him a pale that was by the bed and he let it go. Rais smiled. **

**"Relax." She told him. "Never mind about them." Kagome stood up. **

**"Inuyasha, I'm glad your all right."**

**"My head hurts like a bitch!" He cried out. He started to cry again. Kagome looked at him unbelievable. **

**"Inuyasha, you're crying?" She put the bucket on the floor and wrapped her arms around him. Rais nodded and stood up from her chair and left the hut, closing the sliding door behind her. Inuyasha had his hands on his head. Kagome smiled and lifted his head to look at her. She gently wiped his mouth with a damp cloth. "I never have seen you cry like this before, Inuyasha."**

**"Yeah well, you're not in my pain." He said through sobs. Kagome handed him a glass of water. He eagerly took it and started to down it. His thirst and dry mouth were quenched. She smiled and sighed slightly.**

**"Inuyasha," Kagome started. Inuyasha paused for a moment and put the glass down. He gasped for air from drinking the water so fast. "Miroku was injured badly from the Incubus."**

**Inuyasha wiped his eyes, but not ceasing the tears. "Incubus?"**

**"A demon that kills people while they sleep. They come every night while you sleep, and they kidnap girls and take them away."**

**"Take them where?"**

**"To..." Kagome swallowed hard. "Take them to rape them." Inuyasha's heart stopped. He remembered Sango being licked affectionately by the demon. By the Incubus.**

**"If they feel threatened by other males, they wound them so they are harmless. They then go after the females. After they feel they are done with one, they kill them and go find another." Kagome explained.**

**"Sango, where is she!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome smiled and wiped his mouth again.**

**"Just relax Inuyasha. I think you're over tired. Try to get some rest." Kagome leaned in and hugged Inuyasha again. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Inuyasha-"  
"I'm sorry Kagome. If I had acted better, I wouldn't have made you cry." He whispered in her ear. Kagome tightened her grip. "Can you forgive me?" He gently pushed her back, just enough that he could look into her eyes. Kagome blushed as she tried to lean towards him. Inuyasha cocked his head slightly, following her lead. Their lips almost touched but Inuyasha pulled away. His hands were on his head again. He suddenly felt incredibly tired. "Why?"**

**"The water I gave you had a herbal medicine Rais made. It makes you sleepy but also clueless to the pain." Kagome told him, smiling. "Sorry, but get some rest."**

**Inuyasha growled slightly then slowly leaned back on his bed, closing his eyes. He passed out as his head touched the cat pillow. Kagome stood up and pulled the blankets over him. Daringly she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She then walked out of the house. From the rooftop, Rais and Kouga watched Kagome step onto the grass.**

**"Well?" Kouga asked. Kagome nodded. She turned around to face them.**

**"He's asleep now."**

**"Wonderful." Rais said, her tail twitched. "The Incubus poison made his body badly injured. It could take a year for him to get back to normal."**

**"But what about the jewel shards!" Kouga whined. Rais shrugged.**

**"Hiatus?" She suggested. **

**"But we can't! What about Naraku?" Kagome sighed. Rais smiled. **

**"Listen, don't freak out on me because I have no clue what you people go through. Or what you do." She told Kagome. She turned her white eyes to Kouga. "And what about you, wolf boy?"**

**Kouga blushed when he found himself staring in her eyes. "What ABOUT me, huh, kitty cat?" Rais pressed her lips together tightly. Kouga nodded. "I'm going to protect Kagome while Mutt face lays in his death bed."**

**"Kouga!" Kagome whined. "Don't be rude!" She spun on her heel and walked off to another near by hut. She opened the sliding door and closed it gently behind her. She crept silently towards the bed. **

**"Ka...gome?" A voice whimpered. Kagome knelt by the bed and smiled slightly. She laid her hand on Sango's. Sango looked up at Kagome. A wrap was all around her forehead and one of her eyes. Her damaged body laid covered in a thick blanket, to keep her warm. Sweat clung to her hairline. She smiled as she noticed it was Kagome. **

**"Inuyasha is all right." She told her softly. "Don't worry."**

**Sango nodded slightly and leaned back into the pillow. "Mi...roku?"**

**"I don't really know. Rais won't let me see him." Sango looked up with confusion. "Oh, Rais is the Priestess in this village. She is very nice." Sango closed her eyes.**

**"Doesn't...feel right." Sango told her as she drifted into a slumber. Kagome sighed. **

**"Kouga's saying that too." Kagome bit her lip. She didn't have doubts that something was wrong in this small village. But the villagers seemed that they accepted the quarter demon. So hopefully, everything was all right.**

* * *

**Chapter 3, complete. Finally. Hope you liked it. It took me a long time to make. I have SOME imagination left in this little head, so I'd like some ideas. Just E-mail me and I'll see what I can do.**


	4. Wrong Move

Okay, I warn you now. This chapter has some...'nice' scenes between Rais and Inuyasha. But hey, every story needs a twist? Right?

I do not own Inuyasha...only Rais.

* * *

Kagome jumped from the deck. She turned around slowly to see Rais leaning against the door frame of her house. She smiled a fangless smile, must have taken practice. "Have fun." Rais waved a hand slightly.

Kagome nodded. "Look after Inuyasha and Sango for me." Rais looked upwards.

"I will. And wolf boy..." Rais raised a hand, and Kouga fell from the roof. He landed on his ass. He growled at Rais. "Stay the hell off my roof. Unless you want to patch it up."

"How the hell did you do that, Kitty Cat?!" He stood up, rubbing his sore behind. Rais chuckled.

"Well, I am a Priestess." She gave him a cute smile. Kouga just "fehed" and walked after Kagome. Rais watched them as they walked out of sight, and then turned back into her home. Inuyasha lay asleep on the bed. She closed the door quietly and walked over to her chair, sitting down. She crossed her leg over the other and placed her hands on her knees. She smiled. "Feeling better?"

"No." Inuyasha murmured. He opened his eyes and gave Rais a cold glare. "Don't put shit in my water."

"My my! What's with the language?!" She told him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That's not the way a gentleman should speak to a woman."

"If you were only a woman, Demon." He growled. Rais did a sarcastic 'Ha!'. "And I am not a gentleman."

"You should be with you in that state, living in my home." Rais stood up, walking over to the bed, with her arms crossed under her breasts, looking down at Inuyasha. He turned away blushing. "Or do you wish to be put back to where you were, half dead on the filthy ground."

"Put a better shirt on." He told her, commenting on her basically ripped top, almost revealing her nipples. She looked at her shirt, then back at the half demon. "What? You haven't seen a woman's body before?"

"I have." He looked back at her, only slightly blushing. "But I don't want to see no Demon's body."

Rais smiled, her fang poking out from her lip. "You like the female Human's body? That Kagome girl? You've seen her clothes-less?"

Inuyasha growled. "Shut the hell up, Whench."

Rais sighed. "Such vulgar words for a man who's' dieing."

Inuyasha was going to say harsher words, but Rais suddenly disappeared. Then he noticed he wasn't on the bed anymore. He was standing against the wall, pinned by another body. He looked downwards and saw Rais leaning her upper body against his chest. He tried to say something, but she cut him off.

"You're too weak; you couldn't even defend yourself over a woman half a foot shorter than you." She said in a low, almost growling tone. She pressed herself against him harder, making him gasp out. She was crushing his ribs. This...quarter demon was hurting him. Air wouldn't return to his begging lungs. His body went limp, from lack of oxygen. He felt like he was dieing, slowly. But he couldn't die, something was preventing him.

"You...little...bitch...Ah!" His breathing was cut short, then the pressure receded a bit, letting him gasp for air. His lungs filled with the cooling feeling. He felt better. But still amazingly weak. His head fell foreword onto Rais' bare shoulder.

"You may be half demon, but I can still kill you." She whispered in his ear. her tongue flickered out and grazed his ear, making Inuyasha moan uncontrollably. A little wet line was left on his ear, then she blew on it, making Inuyasha's head snap back, in a slight moan. Rais smiled. "Easy moaner, ne?"

"Ne..." He felt like he was under a trance. Almost like a spell. He felt Rais' hands on his hips. Claws slightly digging into his flesh. He moaned again. Pain was pleasure to him. He didn't know why he was like this, he didn't want to be. He didn't want to be sexually attracted to this...this...thing! If anyone else, he wished it was Kagome. He madly wished it was her, and not Rais. But Kagome doesn't have claws, feline ears or a tail. Thank God for that.

Rais pressed her hips against Inuyasha's, feeling something. She smiled at him, as his head rolled around then he looked at her. Inuyasha noticed that her breasts were pushed up against his bare chest. A warm feeling spread throughout his body. Sexual Arousal. He uncontrollably grinded against her, making her utter out a sexy moan. Her eyes closed slightly as he rocked against her. "Silly...Half-Demon. You can't possibly be aroused like this." She was right, what the hell was he doing?! He had to stop himself, before anything happened between them. Something he didn't and never will want.

Inuyasha pressed his hands on her shoulders, attempting to push her away, but the will power faded. He couldn't detach her from him. He desperately wanted it, but couldn't. "Rais...please." He said in a whisper. She looked into his yellow yokai eyes with her pink ones. He gritted his teeth. her eyes gave him this lustful feeling. He wanted to rip her clothes off and have his way with her. but he couldn't, he shouldn't. But he wanted. A mad want that was attacking his head. "We...you must...stop."

Rais cocked her head. "Well, are you sure? You are really enjoying this. And you sure do have this tight grip on my shoulders." He looked at his hands, his claws dug into her skin, leaving tiny indents with small blood drops. He removed his hands and put them at his sides, finally regaining control from removing his gaze from her eyes. He looked down at Rais, to ask what happened to him, but she wasn't there. Inuyasha raised a brow in confusion. He looked around the room and found Rais at the counter. She seemed to be cooking something. "Are you going to stand there all day?"

Inuyasha walked over to the bed and collapsed. he stared at the ceiling. Everything was moving too fast for him. What the hell was going on?! "Why am I..."

"Your drugged." Rais said bluntly. Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"I'm...What?!"

"I put some medicinal herbs in your water, the other day. The effect is wearing out, making you dopey, as you can feel that already. It's a drug." Rais explained, she put a pot on top of a small fire on the counter. Her house was almost as modern as Kagome's in her Era. A counter, sink, and even a mini stove. A small room was in the corner of the house, must be an indoor bathroom. "But yeah," she wiped her hands on a cloth, tossed it to the side and then disappeared. Inuyasha was staring right at her, and then she vanished. 'What the hell is happening?!' Inuyasha demanded to himself.

Next thing he knew, he was pinned to the bed. Slender hands held him down by the wrists beside his head. He was trapped in her gaze again. She smiled. "You are aroused still? Its been like...five minutes."

"Rais..." He whispered. Why was he attracted her? He hated other demons. No matter how...sexy they are. He shook that out of his thoughts. He only longed for Kagome. Not Rais. Inuyasha, not able to control his body any longer, gave into the drug that was called 'Rais'. He freed a hand, raised it and put it behind Rais' head, pulling her closer.

His lips touched hers, kissing her. His tongue flicked into her wet mouth, tasting her. His hand trailed down her back to her curves, feeling her.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes. The wooden ceiling greeted him, along with a pain in the chest. He sat up slowly, making the blankets that covered him fall off the bed. He looked around the room. Empty. Rais was no where to be found. He put a hand to his head, remembering everything that happened before he blacked out. He kissed Rais...he barely knew her. Even though he had been living in her house for about a month now. He hated her with a passion, yet he gave into the urge to kiss her. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he swore. What happened after he blacked out?! He had to know, where the hell was Rais? He went to go sit on the edge of the bed, but something stopped him. A tanned arm was wrapped around his waist. His heart stopped.

"Oh god no..." He managed out. He felt the body behind him sit up and press their upper body against his bare back. Heat came with the touch, along with a lumpy feeling. A naked torso with breasts. Another arm wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer. A wet tongue licked his human ear. Human?! Oh yeah, in his weakened state, his body transformed into the human. The demon blood was weakened with the illness. He laughed at himself for forgetting. Forgetting? It has been a month since his last demon day. Back to the situation at hand...

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Having regrets?" A soft voice rang through his ears. Damn human hearing. So dull. "I would hope not. It was my first time with a newbie, after all."

He turned his head to face her. Yeah...She was completely naked. Her tanned body was concealed under the thin white sheet. Inuyasha growled, drawing away from her awesome toned body. "You did this...!"

"Now now, don't get mad at me." Rais said, holding him tighter. "You were off the drug the entire time. It was your doing that lead to this. You're the one who started it."

"Off...the drug?" Inuyasha repeated, ignoring her comment. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"Yes, you were off it after you stopped for a moment. Then you just carried on." She smiled. She ran her slick tongue over a shoulder. "But...was it any good?"

"What was any good?! I don't remember shit all!" He held his head in his hands. He looked down wards. 'What the hell!' He mentally smacked himself. He was also naked. His heart sank...he gave himself to this demon. Well, Quarter Demon, so she says. He felt dirty. He didn't want this at all. "Why me...?"

"Listen," Rais started, laying her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry about anything, okay? It wasn't all that bad. You're quite good in bed." She smiled. Inuyasha stared blankly at her arms wrapped around him.

What was he to say? He just threw something away that he wanted to save for someone special. He couldn't do anything. He felt a new feeling come to him. About Rais. He had to keep this a secret from everyone. All he could do now was look at Rais, and put a hand on hers.

"Don't tell Kagome..."

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? At least I tried with the whole sex thing. Have to try something new everyday, ne?

Yes, short. I know.

Give me another night to start chapter 5. But I'm going to be picky. I need at least three good reviews. And I already sent this chapter to a couple of my MSN friends. So their reviews are included in the ones I'm looking for.

Well, it's like…3:50 AM here. So I'm going to sleep for like, 15 hours.

Please, Review.


End file.
